Dai-Shocker
Dai-Shocker known as Great Shocker is the name an evil organization appeared in Kamen Rider Decade series, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, and Kamen Rider x Super Sentai Superhero Taisen. The Dai-Shocker are secret organizations to a conglomation organizationsof all villains who sent to plan to take over all dimension worlds. Based on World of Decades, the insignia is doubled head of eagle version of Shocker's crest and written to "DCD" written on it that hint's to Decades. they sent their agents to across the world to deleiver other organization offer to join organization of Dai-Shocker and to try to conquer the entire dimension worlds. Super Shocker The evil Super Shocker organization is formed from the last remnants of Dai-Shocker, with the destruction of the Nine Worlds and the destruction of Dai-Shocker. In addition to the high-ranking members Super Dr. Shinigami and Colonel Zol, other villains from the Kamen Rider Series make up the ranks of Super Shocker. They utilize the Super Crisis Fortress as their base. Dai-Shocker (Super Hero Taisen) During the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Tsukasa Kadoya, with the help of Doktor G, reforms Dai-Shocker and becomes their Great Leader once more in order to take down the Super Sentai teams and the Dai-Zangyack group led by Captain Marvelous. This version of the organization used the original Shocker's emblem and used a Crisis Fortress as its main base. Although apparently victorious in eliminating the Super Sentai, Tsukasa was infiltrating them to stop their own plans, resulting in the survival of all Super Sentai and Riders. Meanwhile various members of the organization itself were actually working alongside Dai-Zangyack, resulting in Doktor G taking control of the organization to wipe out both the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders together while allying themselves with Dai-Zangyack known as Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. This version of the organization was destroyed alongside its chief commanders by the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider army. Space Shocker Space Shocker are the villains of the upcoming film, Super Hero Taisen Z. Obviously, their named is based on Shocker, the evil organization from Kamen Rider, the original series, also this is in the same vein as Dai-Shocker, the alliance of villains from across the Kamen Rider Series multiverse who originally appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, and returned in the first Super Hero Taisen. Membership *Leader **Great Leader of Dai-Shocker (former) **Big Machine *High Commander **Dr. Shinigami **Ambassador Hell **Doktor G Allies Leader General *Shōwa Leaders **Apollo Geist **King Dark **Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Neo Organism Doras *Heisei Leaders **N-Daguva-Zeba **El of the Ground **Arch Orphnoch **Joker Undead **Nurikabe **Gryllus Worm **Alligator Imagin **Bat Fangire **Thorn Fangire Nine Worlds' Kaijin To fight Decade, Diend, Kuuga, Kiva, and Hibiki, Super Apollo Geist recreates the following kaijin from the Nine Worlds. *Phylloxera Worm *Beetle Fangire *Taurus Ballista *Alligator Imagin *Paradoxa Undead *Tiger Orphnoch Organization Allies *Shocker *G.O.D *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Fog Mother *Grongi *Lord *Mirror Monster *Orphnoch *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire/Legendorga *Dopant *Yummy/Greed *Dai-Zangyack Other Member *Mezool *Weather Dopant *Medusa Legendorga Former Member *High Priestess Bishium *Joji Yuki Kaijin Members *Shocker Kaijin **Scorpion Man **Ghoster **Shiomaneking **Ganikomol **Isoginjaguar **Tiger Roid *Jin Dogma Kajin **KomaThunder *Gorgom Mutant **Sai Mutant *Strange Demon Robot **Schwarian *Fog Mother **Garai *Grongi **Go-Jaraji-Da **Zu-Mebio-Da **Me-Badjisu-Ba **Me-Ginoga-De **Go-Gadoru-Ba **Go-Baberu-Da **Me-Garima-Ba **Go-Jaaza-Gi *Lord **Propheta Cruentus **Leiurus Acutia **Formica Regia **Pantheras Luteus **Stellio Dextera *Mirror Monster **Psycorogue **Brobajell **GuldMirage *Orphnoch **Ox Orphnoch **Worm Orphnoch **Frilled Lizard Orphnoch **Butterfly Orphnoch **Giraffe Orphnoch **Longhorn Orphnoch **Slug Orphnoch **Wild Boar Orphnoch **Pelican Orphnoch **Stinkbug Orphnoch **Armadillo Orphnoch **Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch *Undead **Elephant Undead **Giraffa Undead **Deer Undead **Scarab Undead **Lizard Undead **Tortoise Undead **Shell Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko **Yobuko **Kappa **Hitotsumi **Kasha *Worms **Brachypelma Worm Aurantium **Brachypelma Worm Viridis **Tarantes Worm Purpura **Camponotus Worm Maxilla **Coleoptera Worm Aeneus **Coleoptera Worm Croceus **Coleoptera Worm Argentum **Geophilid Worm **Subst Worm **Cassis Worm Gladius **Musca Worm *Imagin **Scorpion Imagin **Mole Imagin (Ax Hand), (Claw Hand), and (Drill Hand) **Bat Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin *Fangire **Mantis Fangire **Seamoon Fangire **Sungazer Fangire **Shark Fangire **Silkmoth Fangire **Horsefly Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopant **Cockroach Dopant *Yummy **Kuwagata Yummy **Uni-Armadillo Yummy Soldier *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatmen *Dogma Fighters *Chaps *Formica Pedes *Sheerghosts *Raydragoons *Darkroaches *Makamou Ninja Group *Rat Fangire Base *Crisis Fortress *Dai-Shocker Castle Will you be join Organization of Dai-Shocker? Yes Maybe No Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators